


Corrupção

by TangyPeach



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangyPeach/pseuds/TangyPeach
Summary: Jair gives Donald his final goodbyes
Relationships: Jair Bolsonaro/Donald Trump
Kudos: 4





	Corrupção

**Author's Note:**

> A little 'tribute' to Trump's loss.  
> Why did I have an urge to write this? I couldn't explain it to you.

  
ㅤㅤㅤTrump had **lost**.  


ㅤㅤ 

ㅤㅤ ㅤㅤㅤThe words rang in his head, causing him heart ache. Jair couldn’t stomach the truth. He face-palmed as he processed the information-- finding it hard to believe it himself.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Corruption. That’s right. That’s all this is.” Jair said to himself, grinning at the supposed fact. “There’s no way in hell Trump _legally_ lost.”  
Then he asked himself that very question: _Do I love Trump because he’s Trump or only because he was President?_  
  
ㅤㅤㅤ A funny question it was. ㅤㅤㅤStill, it made Jair feel both vain and empty.  
  
ㅤㅤㅤHe stood up, paced back and forth-- checked on twitter-- checked the results-- checked a second time.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“So help me God if this is true.” Jair growled under his breath, holding his chin as he thought.

__

__

ㅤㅤ ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

ㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Hello Jair.”  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Trump...” Jair stared at him-- still starstruck as the first, last and all times in-between that they've met like this.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Listen Jair, I might not be able to make it come this election. Thing’s aren’t looking too good for me.” The New Yorker said, gritting his teeth as he looked down. “This might be a harder pill for you to swallow than it is for me...”  
ㅤㅤㅤJair’s eyes wavered as he looked at Trump, hesitating to say anything.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Listen. There’s a reason to why I wanted you to be the last leader I’d ever see in my last days in office.” Trump said, biting his lip in thought. “Because if there’s one person I rather be seeing right now, It’s you.”  
ㅤㅤㅤJair looked down, and then looked at Donald’s blue, strong eyes: “Muito obrigado, you will forever be my president in my heart.”  
ㅤㅤㅤTrump grinned through his sadness: “Likewise, Jair. Likewise.” ㅤㅤㅤ

  
ㅤㅤㅤJair sucked in his lip anxiously; “We would still have so much to negotiate, Trumpi.”  
ㅤㅤㅤTrump hissed at the predicament: “That we do, that we do.”  
ㅤㅤㅤJair then opened his arms hesitantly, wordlessly inviting the president to hug him and Donald grinned.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Okay Jair,” Donald said, stepping into Jair’s space as he embraced him fully-- snugly fitting his head in the crook of Jair’s neck. At the equal height they were, hugging it out was an easy task-- and perhaps a loving one.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“I’m... Gonna miss you on the world stage.” Jair bemoaned, his hand stroking Donald’s neck.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Of course.” Donald said, breathing Jair’s scent-- patting his back. “’Cuz I know you hate every other person on the world stage as much as I do.”  
ㅤㅤㅤJair let out a genuine laugh at the true remark, cherishing Donald’s honesty. Acknowledging that they had more in common than any other _dumb _President, Prime Minister or international leader.  
__

__ㅤㅤㅤTheir hug lasted longer than they expected. ㅤㅤㅤ_ _

____

____

  
ㅤㅤㅤStill holding each other desperately, Donald and Jair pulled back to look each other in the eye-- both thinking the same thing.  
ㅤㅤㅤSaying their last good bye's. ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤ ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤ ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤ  
ㅤㅤㅤJair angrily ate at his pastel de queijo as he thought about that day-- hating that the world didn’t go his way, even if he knew he had to accept it. Perhaps eating away the pain was a less than reasonable approach-- but Jair couldn’t think of anything else to do as he lounged in his house all day, questioning his morals and future diplomatic ventures. ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤ ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤ ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤ ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤ  
ㅤㅤㅤ“This is bit too romantic, don’t you think?” Trump chuckled, noting how Jair didn’t even bother pulling away after a full minute of hugging it out.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Who am I to say when you won’t stop either?” Jair said with a grin, looking down at Trump’s mouth-- the lopsided grin of Donald’s giving him butterflies. This wouldn’t have been the first time Jair shared an intimate moment with the man like this. And he hoped it wasn’t the last.  
ㅤㅤㅤAs if reading Donald’s mind, Jair pressed his lips against Trump’s-- his hand now climbing into Donald’s hair. Donald reciprocated, smoothing out Jair’s back as he opened his maw-- letting Jair wetly envelope his lips with his own.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“J-Jair.” Donald muffled, as Jair’s tongue slithered over his lip and skated across the American’s teeth-- Jair was hungry for the other man’s taste. The Brazilian manoeuvred himself and Donald against the nearby wall, Jair’s ocean blue eyes staring back at the shocked U.S. President.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Heh, this is the most dominant you’ve ever been.” Donald chuckled, and Jair proceeded to clasp his mouth over the American's, silencing him as his tongue darted back into his mouth-- his hands fiddling with that red tie of his.  
ㅤㅤㅤJair might not have had another chance to do this-- but he sure as hell made the best of it. ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤ ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤ ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤ ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤ Was this naught but a flashback or a dream? Jair was finding it hard to not blur the lines between reality and fiction.


End file.
